


That one time Stiles took a sewing class

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Pack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets stuck in the Sewing and Textile class. He ends up making gifts for the pack for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Stiles took a sewing class

**Author's Note:**

> \- Established Pack  
> \- Established Relationships (Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Stiles/Derek and Boyd/Erica if you squint)  
> \- Implied Sterek  
> \- Drabble
> 
> Inspired by this picture http://data.whicdn.com/images/19033614/floor+mattress_large.jpg  
> (also i am making these rn)

Senior year Stiles accidentally got stuck in the school’s one and only Sewing and Textiles class. He hadn’t signed up for it, oh no. He signed up for Art 1-2 to get an easy final elective credit. However, he obviously did not get into art. And when he went and complained to the counselor, she told him Art 1-2 was full and to choose another elective. Unfortunately, everything else Stiles considered, were already full.

So Stiles got to remain in Sewing and Textiles. And y you know what? He liked it. He did. It was a useful skill to have, being able to run a sewing machine. So useful in fact, he found himself googling different projects to make before Christmas break. That way he could just make everyone’s gifts and save himself a shit load of money.

Which is why when Christmas morning rolled around, Stiles was unloading a bunch of huge bags from the back of his jeep. Six extra extra large gift bags to be exact, one for each werewolf. He toted them in two at a time into Derek’s house and placed them along the wall because under the tree was not exactly a viable option.

Of course, Stiles made everyone wait to open his gifts for last. He could swear Scott almost had a conniption fit due to waiting. Just as Erica peeled the last bit of candy cane striped paper from her last gift everyone’s eyes shifted to the six large bags along the wall.

“Don’t tear into them with your wolfy claws or you might ruin the gift,” Stiles warned as each wolf grabbed their corresponding bag and Derek was handed his.

They all opened their bags in unison and there was an air of silence over the room.

“Well, everyone just calm down, I don’t think I can handle all the excitement,” Stiles commented.

“What is it?”Isaac asked, pulling his blue plaid covered gift from his bag.

“They’re pillows. Or, well, pillow mattresses. I made them myself and stuffed them instead of buying a bunch of pillows.”

Isaac unfolded his pillow mattress and laid it out in the middle of the room, carefully avoiding the piles of gifts. It extended to six ‘pillows’ long in a sort of padded mat. He laid down on it and rolled over a few times. “But why? We have beds.”

Stile smacked his head with his palm. “Because, how many times have we all ended up over here for a movie night or a pack meeting and we end up fighting for a place on the couch? Or we fight for the pillows to sit on. Now this way, everyone has a place to sit or lay down on the floor.”

All the betas looked around at each other. Then as if and unspoken order had been issued, they all moved their gifts as far away from the middle of the room as possible. Each one laid their pillows out next to each other, making one massive bed in the middle of the living room.

Allison and Scott curled together on their pillows. Boyd and Erica lay side by side on theirs. Lydia laid down with Jackson, her back pressed against Allison’s.  Isaac laid down sort of alone on the other side of Scott, and stared at the ceiling.

Derek unfolded his pillows and laid them out beside Isaac and pulled Stiles off the couch to lay between him and the beta. Isaac’s hand wrapped around Stiles’s and he closed his eyes. Derek pulled Stiles to his side and rested his face in the crook of his neck.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott called out.

“Yeah?”

“This is a pretty awesome gift.”

The whole pack mumbled in agreement. 


End file.
